A Day Off
by MotherSonFanfics
Summary: Nicole Watterson is luckily given time off with the weather outside being quite poor. It was a time to just relax and enjoy herself. She never would have realized that things could be far worse being stuck at home. Incest/Non-Con/Forced
1. Nicole's shower

**Nicole's Perspective**

Nicole Watterson for once had been given the rare day off due to terrible weather in Elmore. She had just finished dropping off Anais at a friend's place, and the boys were using their mini-break to doze off. Her husband had been already been on a weeklong business trip, and was unfortunately not given the same luxuries as her to spend some quality time at home. Seeing that she was going to be undisturbed for at least another hour or so, Nicole decided to take a nice, hot shower.

Nicole took her time in the shower, scrubbing every inch carefully with a loofah, then shaving with much precision, cursing her fuzzy feline ancestors as she did so. Nicole shampooed her mane of fur twice and then worked in the ungodly, but necessarily huge amount of conditioner. She knew once Richard came home seeing her so well kept, they were going to become quite 'feisty'.

As Nicole started the water again and got under the hot flow, she faintly heard the creaking of a door within the house open and quickly close again. Nicole didn't think much of it, concluding that it must have been either Darwin or Gumball getting out of their rooms to grab a snack before heading back to their room. Nicole let the scalding water run down her back as she massaged her sore neck. Stupidly she had started head-banging to some song she found quite catchy on the radio the day before. As Nicole hasn't been doing it much in her past few years her muscles are sadly out of practice.

As Nicole was drying off, she heard the bathroom door twist open, followed by a loud thud, before the lights suddenly went off. Nicole fumbled for the light switch, missing it constantly to the point she gave up and frantically opened the door. As soon as Nicole had the door open, strong paws grabbed her and pushed her back into the shower. Nicole screamed and tried to push the person away, but he had her in a tight grip. When he had backed her all the way to the wall he pushed against her and kissed her roughly on the mouth.

Nicole couldn't help herself and kissed him back eagerly, pushing her body against his. Nicole could tell that he was naked and his rock hard dick was pushed firmly against her abdomen. Nicole drew back and tried to see his face, but the windowless room was pitch black so Nicole couldn't see anything. Nicole bursted into wails for him to explain what he was doing, but he didn't answer her, instead he just pushed her harder against the wall and kissed her with more fervor.

Nicole started to try to feel her way over his body to see if she could push him off of her, putting her hands on his face as he kissed her. Nicole started to run her hands down his arms which were still gripping her tightly and found he had strong arms and furry shoulders. He was also a lot shorter than her, but that's not hard seeing as Nicole was quite tall. Then, a terrifying thought suddenly struck her, this had to have been her own son! She began to cough into his mouth, and gagged at the thought at what had been transgressing.

When he felt her resistance strengthen, he started to use his hands to explore her body as well, starting by putting his hands in her hair and pulling her tighter into the kiss, then he broke from the kiss and moved his face to her neck, biting into it as he moved one hand to her boob. Nicole heard him groan with desire as he played with the patches of fur around her nipple. He then moved his face down to her chest and started to lick and suck the other teet. Nicole gasped loudly when he bit down with his fangs and pinched the other one in his hand. There was a searing shot of hurt never felt before, so very intoxicating it was.

When he came back to her mouth Nicole began to cough again, wincing from the disgust she felt. She felt her son's tongue trying desperately to dance with her's, lashing out at her to invite it inside. Nicole's scrambling caused her hands to wriggle out, and it accidentally touched Gumball's dick. Her eyes shot open upon grazing it; it was huge. Larger than any Nicole had ever touched before. Nicole shivered with sick thrill when Nicole realized her fingers couldn't even reach all the way around him. Nicole couldn't help wondering what he was planning to do with this enormous thing in his pants. Nicole certainly had never noticed a bulge that would hint at this on Gumball. Of course, Nicole had never even considered looking down at her own boy's junk before. When he put his hand on her head and pushed her face down towards his hard cock Nicole was shocked to find herself forcefully being bent down, and gasped long enough for her son to shove into her mouth the head. Nicole could taste the salty sweet precum which made her gag even more.

His dick was almost too big for her mouth, but Nicole had been aggressively jammed into it, almost unhinging her jaw to fit the enormous penis in her mouth. She could now see the silhouette of him in the hazy darkness, with his constant panting and murmuring of "yes mom, take this dick." Her mission became to now survive the ordeal and try to not vomit from having to deepthroat her own child... completely. Nicole let out some fluttering of tears from her eyes, feeling so unbelievable miserable having been betrayed by her child like this, but snapped back to reality once Gumball managed to touch her nose to him as his dick slid down into her throat. Moaning loudly, Gumball doubled his grip on her fur and pushed even further down. Nicole managed to inhale just enough air not to suffocate, but was undoubtedly choking from the swallowing motions with her throat, making him groan loudly and whisper "fuck" under his breath. The prickly cock was a big reason for why Nicole decided against getting with another cat. She had forgotten how painful oral was having been married to her bunny honey for so long. When Gumball finally released her, Nicole gasped for air and began to wipe her eyes with her paws. Nicole took the moment of peace with bliss, taking each second of it as long as she could.

He seemed very eager to get on with fucking her as after a short amount of time he pulled her up by the hair and kissed her passionately again. A moment later he made it clear Nicole was to turn her ass to him, Nicole did so fearfully and placed her hands on the wall to keep steady. She was shuttering to no end, worried about what he was about to do. "G-G-Gumypuss... Please... Don't..."

He gripped her tits, breathing in her ear and pushing his dick between her buttcheeks. Nicole screeched, feeling the spiked shaft jam itself directly into her. She was starting to feel dizzy and disorientated from her ass grinding against him hard. Gumball kept murmuring to himself in a low purr 'mama' and started to lower one hand, heading for her pussy. When he found her clit he moaned with delight and started playing with it and rubbing her clit, trying to get her excited. Nicole tensed up, feeling her sacred area being touched by someone who was never supposed to. "Gumball, not there! No! Stop!"

Suddenly he stopped rubbing her, and Nicole felt her face pushed into the wall. Nicole began to hiss, feeling the rod retract from her ass and prod her. Once she felt the member exit her, she gave a slight sigh of relief, shaking a bit. However, he wasn't finished, and Gumball lined his dick with her pussy, pushing against her. Nicole hadn't had sex with Richard for weeks and was at this point incredibly tight, but really the pain of being forced to make space for the huge incestuous dick was so disgustingly satisfying. Nicole yelled out as he entered her, causing Gumball to grab her mouth to silence her screams. He forced his way into her very quickly, always drawing back a bit each time he pushed further into her, trying to maximize the girth that his mother's wall could handle. As he got his full length in her he gripped her hips and pushed himself into her as deep as possible and stayed there for a few moments. The intensity and pressure Nicole felt was so overwhelming Nicole started to shake and breathe very fast. She began to shed tears once more, and shut her eyes as the liquid trickled down her face. _Please forgive me Richard, I'm so sorry._

When her shaking and breathing had calmed a bit he started to move again. Very slowly at first, not doing anything too hard, just moving in and out, letting her get used to his spiny width. When he could feel her pushing against him trying to get more of an impact he picked up the pace, fucking her harder and with more force. As he did so Nicole couldn't help herself and began screaming quietly with each thrust into her. Her child was so big, so big that his cock stabbed her g-spot with every move, causing Nicole to reluctantly feel a climax beginning to build up inside her. As he increased the pressure with his thrusts, her shaking became more intense and Nicole almost couldn't keep herself upright.

As her sanity broke, it didn't take much more for Nicole to reach an orgasm; the excruciatingly painful fucking and grinding of her son's hips upon her clit forced Nicole into having crashing waves of climax. Nicole tried very hard not to scream, instead groaning and moaning into the wall. The pleasure made her whimper and tearful, realizing how her body utterly betrayed her. Her face was flushed red from embarrassment, whilst her tongue ruled out from excessive lust. As Nicole came Gumball moved both his hands to her hips and started to pick up the pace, making longer strokes. A loud howl came out of Nicole, feeling sharp claws dig into her waist. Gumball was now fully latched onto her, humping and slashing her insides with heavy smacks.

All of a sudden, Nicole could feel his cock get harder and swell up, and seconds later he started to cum. Yelling out he crashed into her, gripping her hips tightly, forcing himself as deep into her as possible as his dick pulsed inside her. Nicole squealed from the added intensity, and started to scratch the bathroom walls. Gumball's knot flowed through her insides, sweeping her with a blanket of thick warmness. She began to shudder, having an entire load rope itself around her cunt. She started to screech, feeling Gumball embedding his claws deeper and deeper into her sides as he blasted his shots. She fell over, fumbling onto the wet floor and getting her face splashed with dirtied water. She gargled, absolutely crushed like her spirit.

He stayed inside her for a few moments more, shaking and groaning. Then, Gumball pulled out and Nicole could feel the cum drip down her leg. Nicole turned to him, eyes filled with sorrow and tears. All she could muster staring into the darkness was a "why?" Gumball unsunk his daggers from her, and rubbed his mother's ass with a sense of proudness. Before he left, he leaned in, kissed her forehead and whispered "this was the best day off, ever." Then he was gone, and Nicole could hear the door open and close.

Nicole started the water again, cleaning the sweat and cum off herself before drying and heading to her room.


	2. Gumball finds Nicole

**Gumball's Perspective**

Gumball Watterson found out the day before that classes were cancelled due to bad weather. He had longed for more time away from school and the rest of the brats at the place. As much as he had a thing for Penny, it really wasn't all that exciting going. His dad was out for work, and he vaguely remembered his mother saying she was dropping off Anais off to her 'friends.' Waking up overly early for a day off, Gumball huffed to find it was still dark outside. Darwin was still fast asleep, and he had no interest in waking him up to play. Instead, he decided to do what boys do when they have too much free time.

Gumball grabbed some tissues and his lotion from his desk, getting set up to waste a couple minutes. He didn't want to be loud, being at home with Darwin and all, so he figured he would just use his imagination this time around. Gumball found it rather difficult to get excited, having not much material to really work with in all honesty. Penny was cute, but he felt it hard to get hard. "Ugh, this sucks." He whispered to himself, working his shaft. He especially hated the fact he was so spiky down there. For what it was worth, being a cat was more a pain than a blessing. Frustrated at how much of a hassle it was to get up, he stumbled outside, looking for a snack to binge on.

As Gumball left his room, he could hear a faint humming sound from across the hall. His ears perked, and he glanced over to where the noise came from. Walking over to it, he found it was eminating from the bathroom. More precisely, his mother. He heard the shower sprinkling, and her slight hums through the door. Gumball was confused as to why she was home so early. "Guess she wanted to get clean before the bathroom was gonna get crowded." He guessed.

Then, he felt an odd sensation. Looking down, he could see he had forgotten to put on his boxers. More than that, he was stuck up like a cactus. He gasped, and began to bite his claws. He was bewildered to how he was so aroused, never having felt such a sense of craving. He knew the woman inside making those sweet sounds was his own mother, Nicole, but that didn't matter to his dick. His mind started racing, imagining his mother in the shower. She was naked, showing off the blue feline body that was like his, but oh so attractive. He winced, but was out of it now. He needed release, and if it meant through his own mom, so be it.

As Gumball opened the door, he saw in clear view his mother's gorgeous frame. She had just put away the towel, having dried her fur presumably. As he saw her looking his way, he swiftly shut the door, and killed the lights. Hearing her fumble for the light switch, he heard her swear under her breathe as she went for the door. As soon as Nicole had the door open, Gumball pounced on her and caused her to stumble back into the shower. Nicole tripped, and fell screaming and tried to push this attacker away, but Gumball had her in a tight grip. He could tell she couldn't see him, but he absolutely could see her. He was acute to the darkness, playing video games all the time at the dead of night in his room. He could see all the curves and her beautiful face. So beautiful, he had to take a shot at it.

Gumball couldn't help himself and kissed Nicole hungrily, pushing her body against his. Gumball was surprised by how little she was fighting, almost feeling as if she was kissing back. Being much smaller than her, his dick reached up to her stomach, prodding her belly. Nicole sprung back, yelling at Gumball who the hell was he, and what was he doing. She was pissed, and suddenly aggressive. Gumball didn't like that, and saw that he had to be more aggressive to win here, and decided he didn't need to answer her, instead he just pushed her harder against the wall and kissed her with more fervor.

Nicole started to push Gumball off of him, putting her hands between her and his face as Gumball kissed her. He felt her choking up, coughing wildly in his mouth. He savored his control, and pressed his advantage. As she squirmed, he started to use his hands to explore her body as well, starting by putting his hands in her soft fur and pulling her tighter into the kiss. He was thirsty for more, however, and broke from the kiss to descend upon her neck, biting into it as he moved one hand to her boob. Gumball heard her gasp and shutter as he played with the patches of fur around her nipple.

He couldn't believe his eyes once he laid his face by the mounds. His mother wasn't the heftiest or largest; her breast wouldn't by any stretch of the imagination be considered large. However, they felt so inviting to him, like a distant memory or wonderful nostalgia. Without a second thought, he buried his face on the cups, munching and suckling them as he did as a child. Nicole roared, pounding at Gumball and causing him to wince. It only encouraged him to suck harder, causing her to regret the threat on him. She began to moan and holler, as he felt himself winning.

When he came back to her mouth Nicole began to cough again, wincing from the disgust she felt. Gumball pressed his mouth against his mother, feeling his desire surging and driving him. He was so excited, he could feel the tingling of lust coursing throughout. He was driven mad with the urge to take, and forced his way through her mouth. Gumball soon felt some stimulation, but this time genuine. Gumball could feel his mother's paw brush his shaft, perking it up even more. He purred in his throat, and slathered more hard kisses in Nicole's mouth. He couldn't tell if she accidentally grazed or if it was something more, but he didn't care. He needed her to come to her senses and take his dick. Gumball placed his hand on her head and pushed her face down towards his hard cock. Nicole was bewildered, and Gumball could sense her fright. He took her shock and long gasp as a chance to shove into her mouth his heated rod. Nicole sputtered, feeling the juices leaking already.

Her mouth felt like heaven on earth, being so silky smooth and moist on his lotioned prick. He was so transfixed at how he was so satisfied without having to feel his spikes, he didn't realize how he had been aggressively jamming her jaw to fit the enormous penis in her mouth. The only words he could get out as he saw his beautiful mother struggle and choke at his knees was a low "yes mom, take this dick." He saw the wetness tears from her eyes, watching his strict mother look so vulnerable and child-like. Her sterness became innocence, and he nearly forgot she was the one to have authority around the house. Moaning loudly, Gumball doubled his grip on her fur and pushed even further down. He could feel himself tensing up, his mother's mouth being too amazing not to outright burst was already a miracle. Gumball sensed that he was going to erupt, and noted that he had to savor this moment, for who knew when he would have the chance again?When Gumball finally released her, Nicole gasped for air and began to wipe her eyes with her paws. Gumball took the much needed break with bliss, taking each second of it as long as he could.

He was very eager to get on with fucking her as after a short amount of time Gumball pulled her up by the tuffs of her ear and kissed her passionately again. Gumball hissed like a rabid cat, demanding from her the goods. He made it clear that she was to turn her ass to him. Nicole let out a soft whimper, and did so fearfully. She was shuttering to no end, worried about what he was about to do. "Mom, I hope you're ready."

He grabbed her tits, breathing in her ear and slid his dick into her tight ass. Nicole screeched, feeling the spiked shaft jam itself directly into her. Gumball held his mother up, seeing her visibly dizzy and disorientated. Her legs were wobbling, and she wouldn't stop panting and asking him to get off her. Gumball kept murmuring to himself in a low purr 'mama' and started to lower one hand, heading for her pussy. When he found her clit he moaned with delight and started playing with it and rubbing her clit, trying to get her excited. Nicole tensed up, feeling her sacred area being touched by someone who was never supposed to. "Gumball, not there! No! Stop!"

Gumball slowly pulled out from the weakened anal tunnel of his mother, causing her to whine and yowl. He was transfixed at the loveliness of her ass, but he knew the real treasure was somewhere else. He had never done it before, but he could tell that this was worth the struggle. Once his member exited her, Gumball heard his mother let out a slight sigh of relief, shaking a bit. However, he wasn't finished, and Gumball lined his dick with her pussy, pushing against her. Upon first impact, Nicole let out the most ear piercing screech Gumball had ever heard. He was taken aback, and had thought of what would happen if Darwin awoke. Of course, he wasn't going to let that stop him. Not when he was so far deep. Gumball quickly grabbed her mouth to silence her screams. He could tell he was getting off to her pain, which he suggested came from being a cat. His spines delve swimmingly in her, embedding themselves in her vaginal walls. He forced his way into her very quickly, always drawing back a bit each time he pushed further into her, trying to maximize the girth that his mother's wall could handle. As he got his full length in her he gripped her hips and pushed himself into her as deep as possible, taking hold of some cushioning fat from her rounded waist. He could hear her softly crying, exciting him more. He didn't know why, but he could smell the hormones that indicated she was into it, despite the trauma and genuine nastiness of this. He was aware she was his mother. She was aware at this point he was her son. Those thoughts were too enticing and powerful for him to not get harder.

When her shaking and breathing had calmed a bit he started to move again. Very slowly at first, not doing anything too hard, just moving in and out, letting her get used to his spiny width. When he could feel her pushing against him trying to get more of an impact he picked up the pace, fucking her harder and with more force. Her caverns were crushing him as he bulldozed his way through the crevice, exciting his cock to no end. He had reached his full length, and could feel it working it's way in his mother. As he increased the pressure with his thrusts, Nicole's legs shattered, giving in to lust and failing. She nearly toppled to the ground, if it wasn't for Gumball's digging of claws into her backside.

Gumball was surprised to feel his mother's cum spray him as he pounded her. His ears perked up hearing her moans and whines whilst pressed up to the wall. The sensation was all too much for him as well. Gumball was unsure how much more he could take sliding in and out of this divine pussy. The pleasure made him coo and huff, completely at a loss for words. As Nicole came Gumball moved both his hands to her hips and started to pick up the pace, making longer strokes. He was burning up, and his head was fully loaded. His mother was roaring now, having had been gripped by his sharp claws as he plunged further and further. The walls were constricting his cock now, and there was no escaping his cravings to release.

Gumball began to pour everything he had stored into his mother's womb. Yelling out he crashed into her, gripping her hips tightly, forcing himself as deep into her as possible as his dick pulsed inside her. Nicole's squeals were incredibly animalistic, and Gumball could here the paint shave off the walls as she sank her daggers into it. He blasted her over and over with thick baby batter like he had seen on the internet, but this was unbelievable. So much tension was leaving his body, and being transferred to where he came from. He wasn't dumb, he knew this was how he was made. He was mating with Nicole... His mommy. He was the Gummypuss who who would defile his mommy's puss, spread his seed like his father did. Nicole was quivering, having been filled up and then some. She couldn't stop wailing, and Gumball could tell it was due to her motherly instincts. She could subconsciously feel the sickening act cause a change as he blew up her cunt. He could see her crumbling on him, his gorgeous mother succumbing to his cum.

Gumball stayed inside her for a few moments more, legs barely functional as well. Then, Gumball pulled out and saw his and his mother's fluids spill out. Nicole was flushed crimson in the blackness, turning to Gumball, eyes filled with sorrow and tears. All she could muster staring at him was a "why?" Gumball unsunk his daggers from her, and rubbed his mother's ass with a sense of proudness. He had laid claim to it, and it had now become his territory. Before he left, he leaned in, kissed her forehead and whispered "this was the best day off, ever." He walked over to the door, opened it slightly, and shut his mother back in the darkness.

Gumball returned to his room to find Darwin still fast asleep. He sighed a sigh of relief, and put on his boxers before getting back into bed.


End file.
